Farmer Bill's Mediocre Tower Battles Expansion (with a really long title)
'Description' Farmer Bill's Mediocre Tower Battles Expansion (with a really long title), aka FBMTBE is a event that is active all the time, but you need 50+ wins to play it. It can be played by yourself or with 4 players. Map: Desert Outpost Reward: Farmer tower, Necronebula tower and 150 credits. New Features * Flag Zombies have red flags on their backs. When a Flag Zombie dies, it spawns in two more zombies. 'Zombies' *Super Speedy *Super Slow *Mystery Boss *Flag Normal (Spawns in 2 Normals upon death) *Flag Boss1 (Spawns in 2 Slows upon death) *Flag Boss3 (Spawns in 2 Lightnings upon death) *KABLAMO *Replica Farmer Bill *Necronebula * Farmer Bill Waves Wave 1:' '''8 Normal Neato, more humans to destroy. -Farmer Bill Wave 2:' 5 Normal, 5 Speedy Wave 3: 12 Speedy Wave 4: '''8 Slow, 4 Normal Wave 5: 5 Slow, 3 Speedy Wave 6: 10 Normal, 1 Flag Normal Dang, your good at this zombie-killing stuff. I should up my game. -Farmer Bill Wave 7: 5 Flag Normal GRAAAAH! (Your doing so good, maybe I should use my prismatic laser!) -Necronebula Wave 8: 6 Slow, 14 Normal Wave 9: 1 Boss1, 6 Speedy Welp, you tried. But now I have to kill you and stuff. -Farmer Bill Wave 10: 2 Boss1, 3 Normal, 1 Flag Normal Wave 11: 1 Flag Boss1, 5 Slow Wave 12: 3 Boss1, 8 Normal Wave 13: 20 Speedy Wave 14: 2 Flag Boss1, 4 Normal, 2 Slow Okay, this is getting ridiculous. -Farmer Bill Wave 15: 15 Slow, 6 Normal Wave 16: 1 Boss2, 4 Slow Wave 17: 3 Boss1, 2 KABLAMO Wave 18: 3 KABLAMO, 5 Lava, 4 Slow Wave 19: 10 Lava, 1 Boss2, 3 Flag Boss1 Stop testing my patience. -Farmer Bill Wave 20: 9 Lava, 2 Boss1, 9 Super Slow Wave 21: 16 Super Speedy, 3 Lightning GRRRRRR... (Your making Farmer Bill mad!) -Necronebula Wave 22: 6 Lightning, 5 Super Slow, 2 KABLAMO Wave 23: 24 Normal, 12 Speedy, 15 Slow Wave 24: 1 Boss3, 4 Super Speedy Wave 25: 2 Boss2, 20 Slow, 12 Lava Wave 26: 1 Boss3, 4 Boss1, 7 Super Speedy Wave 27: 3 Hidden Boss, 5 KABLAMO Wave 28: 15 Super Slow, 10 Slow, 2 Boss3 THATS ENOUGH! I have HAD IT! -Farmer Bill Wave 29: 2 Mystery Boss, 1 Hidden Boss, 7 Lava Wave 30: 5 Boss1, 1 Boss2, 2 Boss3, 1 Boss4 Wave 31: 12 Super Speedy, 6 Lightning Wave 32: 1 Hidden Boss, 2 Boss3, 5 Lightning, 20 Slow Wave 33: 2 Boss4, 12 Lava, 1 Guardian Wave 34: 7 Boss1, 22 Super Speedy Wave 35: 12 Boss2 EAT THIS, YOU PUNY RASCALS! -Farmer Bill Wave 36: 3 Boss3, 2 Replica Farmer Bill Wave 37: 4 Replica Farmer Bill, 2 Necronebula, 6 KABLAMO, 12 Lava YAAAAARGH! (I'll just kill you myself!) -Necronebula Wave 38: 1 Farmer Bill, 3 Boss4, 6 Flag Boss3, 2 KABLAMO, 20 Normal This ends now. Its you or me, pal. -Farmer BillCategory:Fanmade Events